


Heat and the single omega's plight

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes into a heat in his psychiatrist's office. Of course Hannibal is helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and the single omega's plight

”How long has it been since your last heat? asks Hannibal almost formally.  
His patient is sweaty and troubled, his condition obvious. His scent is tempting to the alpha.  
“Years,” admits Will. “I took suppressants and then I forgot to refill them..”  
“You’ve had a lot on your mind.”  
“Yes,” he says and tries not to feel Hannibal’s almost overpowering alpha scent.  
“Since it’s been years you will feel its full impact now,” says Hannibal, his face an unreadable mask, but his eyes glitter.  
“I feel feverish and I’ve lost sense of time..”  
“What time is it now?”  
“Eight fifteen,” says Will.  
“Indeed. Do you wish me to help you with your condition?” he asks kindly, with a certain gleam in his eye.  
“Are you asking to fuck me?”  
“Yes. You are an unmated omega and I lack a partner. I’m a very suitable alpha for one such as you.”  
Will scoffs. “You are the Ripper.”  
“I’m still very suitable. You have always harbored tender feelings for me.”  
“You have a large ego,” says Will with a smirk.  
“Perhaps. I’ve been told I have other sizeable assets.”  
“Oh, you are hung.”  
“That is the correct phrase.”  
Will sweats and tries not to look at his psychiatrist’s crotch, but fails. There’s a telltale bulge in the well-tailored trousers.  
“I’ve noticed you are very well-endowed for an omega,” Hannibal purrs.  
“Yeah, “ says Will and Hannibal wipes his brow with a silk handkerchief. It feels soothing, and Hannibal’s eyes on him are warm.  
“You are too far gone to drive to a clinic,“ states Hannibal.  
“Yes,” Will agrees.  
“It would be very pleasant for us both. A bonding experience.”  
“I suppose so.”  
“We need only do this now.”  
“Okay. Do it. But I know you, you want more from me.”  
“Of course I do. But yes, let’s fornicate.”  
“Who else would have me?”  
“Do not undervalue yourself, Will. Plenty of people would.”  
“Do you have a bed?”  
“There’s a divan in my study. It will suffice.”  
“I’ll get fluids on it..”  
“I can get those off. I know tricks.”  
Hannibal leads him gently to the divan, and undresses him.  
He’s already so hard, and so slick with his fluids.  
Hannibal makes a show of taking his own impeccable ensemble off, revealing his broad chest and hard, impressive erection. Will tries not to pounce on him right there.  
Hannibal puts a sheet over the divan.  
He kisses Will, and his tongue maps a territory of desire.  
Hannibal touches Will’s aching hole, and he moans.  
“My beautiful boy,” he says.  
Hannibal slowly pushes inside Will’s tight heat, and Will feels his fever break at last.  
He’s full of Hannibal’s impressive length, and his thoughts are calm for a change.  
“Mate me,” Will says as Hannibal starts to fuck into him. The thrusts shake his sweaty, hard body with their intensity, and he’s lost to his instincts.  
Will feels deadly teeth in his neck, and nearly swoons.  
He comes, and feels his lover’s knot start to fill him.  
It feels good to be possessed and claimed, to surrender to his feelings at last.  
They have always been fated to be, and this is only a formal acknowledgment of it.  
Their mental bond manifested before the physical and colored it.   
“Let’s run away,” says Hannibal.  
“Why?” Will asks.  
“Jack is onto me and you would miss me,” Hannibal states.  
“True,” says Will and forgets his own plan to entrap his mate. He would feel physical pain if they were parted now.  
“We can bring your dogs on my plane.”  
“Okay,” says Will and kisses him.  
Biology has dammed him, but so has his heart.


End file.
